quentin_tarantinofandomcom-20200216-history
Hugo Stiglitz
Hugo Stiglitz was a German soldier, well known for killing at least 13 Gestapo officers. He, Aldo Raine and Archie Hicox were the only non-Jewish members of The Basterds. Stiglitz is from Frankfurt, Germany. Background As a German enlisted man, he managed to kill thirteen http://inglouriousbasterds.wikia.com/wiki/Gestapo%7CGestapo officers; mostly Majors. Instead of putting him against a wall and killing him, the High Command decided to send him back to Berlin to be made an example of. However, once The Basterds heard of his exploits and skill at murdering German officers, they staged a rescue mission and officially recruited him. Story Chapter Two - INGLOURIOUS BASTERDS Hugo Stiglitz is first seen with an MG42, laughing as Aldo Raine introduces him to Werner Rachtman. We see his deeds in a flashback, as told by the Narrator. Stiglitz sneaks behind and strangles a Gestapo officer with a garrote; stabs another one in the face through a pillow and chokes a third one by pushing his fist into his mouth and suffocates him. He is then shown chained and dragged in chains by German soldiers into jail. He doesn't react at all when the Basterds shoot the guards guarding him, instead he calmly keeps smoking his cigarette. He accepts Aldo Raine's offer to join them. When Donny Donowitz beats Werner to death, Stiglitz is cheering and shouting his name, like the rest of the Basterds. Chapter Four - OPERATION KINO Stiglitz is seen with Aldo, Donny, Wicki, Hicox and another Basterd in the ruined house rendevous from the village of Nadine. Hugo, Wicki and Hicox are about to meet with their contact and Ally double agent, the defected German actress Bridget von Hammersmark, to exchange information and proceed with the next steps of Operation Kino. Hugo is calmly sharpening his knife in another room. Hicox approaches Hugo and mentions that they are not expecting any trouble and then asks him, rather obnoxiously, that in case something does go wrong, can Hugo remain calm. Stiglitz then stops sharpening his knife and responds with "do I not look calm to you?". Doing his best to not look like a fool who just asked a rhetorical question, but failing, Hicox says back to Hugo "well, when you put it that way, I guess you do". Stiglitz then calmly returns to sharpening his knife. Hicox remarks to Raine that Stiglitz is not very "loquacious". When Stiglitz, Hicox and Wicki enter the tavern rendevous, they are surprised to see the bar open and occupied by German soldiers sitting at a table and partying, who salute them. Stiglitz, Hicox and Wicki freeze upon seeing the German soldiers, not expecting anyone else except von Hammersmark. Bridget von Hammersmark tells them to wait for her, as she'll join them soon at the other table. Stiglitz, Wicki and Hicox order three whiskey glasses. When Bridget joins them, Hicox gestures Stiglitz to stand up and cheek kiss her, to maintain their cover, which he does. He and the others listen to von Hammersmark's information until Wilhelm bothers her and asks for an autograph. Willhelm's wife just gave birth to a son 5 hours earlier and Stiglitz congratulates him. Wilhelm reveals his son's name to be Maximilian, and Stiglitz tells him that's a beautiful name. Wilhelm, fairly drunk, continues to pester von Hammersmark. Hicox gets annoyed and orders Willhelm to go back to his table. After a pause, Willhelm asks Hicox from which part of Germany he is from, as he finds his accent unusual. Stiglitz, sensing Hicox's cover is in danger, grabs Willhelm and tells him that he must be drunk or mad to talk to a superior officer with such impertinence. He orders his other comrades to take him back to his table, threatening that he'll spend the night in jail for public drunkenness. From the other room, Dieter Hellstrom reveals his presence. He arrives at their table, mentions that he also finds Hicox's accent strange, and begins questioning Hicox. Hellstrom correctly identifies Stiglitz's accent as being from Frankfurt. Hicox begins to tell Hellstrom his cover story of his strange accent and convinces him. Hellstrom then decides to join the table and pats Stiglitz on the back to move to the other chair, as he wants to stay closer to Hicox. Stiglitz isn't very happy about this but complies. He keeps staring at the Gestapo officer during the time that he's at their table. During this time he has a flashback (epic Tarantino guitar riff included) where he's being tortured by the Nazis. Hellstrom insists on playing the same card guessing game as the other table of soldiers. Hugo writes King Kong on a card and gives it to Hellstrom. After the Major guesses, he asks all the men at the table to finish their drinks. Stiglitz drinks his whiskey and angrily stares at Hellstrom. After Hicox blows his cover by ordering 3 more drinks with his ring finger, middle and index finger, which is considered odd in German culture, Hellstrom readies his gun under the table and informs Hicox that he gave himself away and that his gun is pointed at his testicles. Then, Hicox informs Hellstrom that "that makes two of us. I've had my gun pointed at your balls since you sat down." Stiglitz then quickly wraps his arm around Hellstrom and cocks his gun, shoving it right into the Gestapo's crotch, telling him that he's a real Fredrick Zoller at that range. After a last drink and cigarette, Hicox tells Hellstrom there is only one thing left for him to do. When Hellstrom inquires about what that would be, Hicox signals Stiglitz to tell him. Stiglitz tells him the last thing Hellstrom can do is to "Say 'auf Wiedersehen' to your Nazi balls". Stiglitz shoots the Gestapo Major in his testicles a couple of times, who in turn shoots Hicox, who fires his gun as well. Stigliz quickly jumps out of his chair, pulls his knife and stabs the Major in the back of his neck. He is shot by the female Sergeant in the back, but Stiglitz manages to shoot her in return and the German next to her before being killed by a shotgun blast from Eric, the bartender. Some time later, Hans Landa sees his corpse, and upon seeing his Lieutenant First Class uniform, sarcastically remarks that he moved up in the world, despite his "record of insubordination". Personality Hugo Stiglitz is quiet, and doesn't seem to enjoy social interaction. He is a German who hates Nazism and Nazis. He seems to get along with the Basterds as he is seen laughing with them and cheering Donny on when he's using his bat. Hugo also seems to have a personal hatred for the Nazis based on a flash back showing him being tortured by one prior to his enlistment. Trivia *Hugo Stiglitz's knife has written on it 'Meine Ehre heißt Treue', which means 'Loyalty is my honor' (lit. 'My honor is named loyalty'). This phrase was the motto of the SS. *In the trailer, he is seen slamming Hellstrom's head on the table, after he shoots him. This scene is supposed to happen before Stiglitz stabs the Major in the neck. *The font used for the word "Hugo Stiglitz" that appears before the flashback, is also the same that was used in one of the trailers of the movie Kill Bill as well as the exploitation so loved by Tarantino and source of inspiration for the character of Elle Driver, Thriller: a Cruel Picture (aka "They Call Her One Eye"). *When Hugo Stiglitz is introduced, we see a newspaper. There are initially 2 rows of 6 officers pictured on the front page, but when the paper's shown in close-up there are 7 officers' pictures in one row. *Stiglitz is shown slowly sharpening his knife. At the end of each stroke there is an ominous "shhhlick" sound as he twists the blade with a flick. This would actually remove the edge he is attempting to sharpen, and dull the blade. *In the basement bar scene, Stiglitz's hand is under the SS officer's arm. When he shoots, his arm is over the officer's arm. *Stiglitz's eyelid moves several times when Landa examines him, hours after he's been killed. *His last Nazi victim in the newspaper was Lieutenant Colonel Richard Max Sellen, he was later overwhelmed by German soldiers. *It's implied by the newspaper and the flashback scenes, that he assassinated his victims while they are defenceless. *The newspaper also called Stiglitz a "Jew-lover" possibly explaining the reason why he did his deeds. *The article written about Stiglitz repeats itself. Notable quotes *And at this range, I'm a real Frederick Zoller. *Say "auf Wiedersehen" to your Nazi balls. Behind the scenes Hugo Stiglitz was played by Til Schweiger. Til Schweiger was given a choice of roles - either Sgt. Hugo Stiglitz or Sgt. Wilhelm Wicki. He chose the former. The name of Til Schweiger's character, Sgt. Hugo Stiglitz, is a homage to Mexican B-movie actor Hugo Stiglitz. In a roundtable discussion with Brad Pitt and Quentin Tarantino, Tarantino said that Til Schweiger, being born and raised in Germany, had always refused to put on a Nazi uniform for a film role. The only reason he agreed to for this film was because he got to kill Nazis. Category:Characters Category:Inglourious Basterds characters Category:Basterds Category:Male characters Category:Deceased characters